goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of twist endings
Twist endings are a staple of the Goosebumps franchise; almost every piece of Goosebumps media has a twist ending. SPOILER WARNING! ''Goosebumps'' * Welcome to Dead House: As the Benson family leaves Dark Falls, Amanda sees a new family moving in, and she thinks she sees Mr. Dawes guiding them. * Stay Out of the Basement: Margaret's father supposedly destroys all of his plant experiments, but Margaret finds a flower that nudges her ankle and claims to be her real father. * Monster Blood: After defeating Sarabeth and recapturing the Monster Blood, Andy is prepared to leave. When she reaches for the can of Monster Blood with the Monster Blood inside, she sees that the carpet the Monster Blood was on has mysteriously vanished. * Say Cheese and Die!: The bullies find the place where Greg and Shari left the camera and take pictures of themselves, eager to see the developed photographs. * The Curse of The Mummy's Tomb: Using The Summoner, Gabe pretends he's conjuring spirits. He hears a knock at the door, but learns that it is his parents, who've returned from their trip. * Let's Get Invisible!: After the mirror is destroyed, Max discovers when they are playing catch that Noah (Lefty) is now throwing with his right hand. * Night of the Living Dummy: After Lindy and Kris Powell defeat Mr. Wood, they go inside. There, they find Slappy, alive and waiting for them, asking if the other dummy is gone. * The Girl Who Cried Monster: Lucy's parents invite the Timberland Falls librarian, Mr. Mortman, over to their house for dinner. Once he arrives, Lucy's parents transform, revealing that they're monsters, and they eat Mr. Mortman. Lucy and her brother, Randy, are also monsters, but their fangs haven't grown in yet. * Welcome to Camp Nightmare: The camp turned out to be a training facility designed to test Billy. Since he passed, his parents get to take him on their expedition to Earth. * The Ghost Next Door: Danny makes it out of the house fire and is taken home. He credits Hannah Fairchild for his rescue, but he's informed that Hannah died several years prior. Meanwhile, Hannah is reunited with her family in the spirit world. * The Haunted Mask: After removing the Haunted Mask, Carly Beth goes home and hugs her mother, dropping the evil mask by the door. Her brother puts on the mask and asks how it looks. * Be Careful What You Wish For...: Judith's first wish is for Samantha to fly away. Samantha turns into a bird and, seemingly unaware of her transformation, happily flies away. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: Dr. Shreek is a robot built by Mr. Toggle, and Toggle has been using human hands to play his pianos. Once Toggle is defeated, Jerry stops playing piano and begins playing sports. His coaches compliment his hands, similarly to Toggle. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Grady is now a werewolf, and he gets to hunt alongside Wolf in the swamp. * You Can't Scare Me!: After seeing real mud monsters, Courtney starts bragging to all her friends about how monsters are real. Eddie says that they want to try and scare her again, but they are too scared. * One Day at HorrorLand: The Morris family hitches a ride on a bus and returns home, only to find that a Horror was on the back of the bus, trying to give them free passes for next year. * Why I'm Afraid of Bees: Gary is returned to normal, but retains some bee-like qualities, as seen when he decides to try and suck the pollen of a blossom with his tongue. * Monster Blood II: Andy's parents get her a German can of Monster Blood, and Cuddles eats some again. * Deep Trouble: Billy is trying to look for the Mermaid but is attacked by the Sea Monster from the beginning. * The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: One day after the Scarecrows are destroyed, Stanley reads another chant and brings a stuffed brown bear to life. Jodie then asks Stanley which chapter he has been reading. * Go Eat Worms!: Todd gives up his obsession with worms and decides to collect butterflies instead. One night, Todd sees a giant butterfly wielding a giant silver pin in his house. * Ghost Beach: After Jerry and Terri trap the ghosts in the cave, the siblings go back to Brad and Agatha's house, but, when they get there, a dog bursts through the door and barks at the couple, revealing that they are ghosts as well. Once their cover is blown, Agatha asks Brad what they should do to Jerry and Terri. * Return of the Mummy: Gabe and Sari defeat Prince Khor-Ru and return to their tent. Sari jokingly warns that Nila, as a scarab beetle, could still be after him. Gabe starts to fall asleep until he cries out, "Ouch!". * Phantom of the Auditorium: Brooke finds a copy of a 72-year-old yearbook for her school and sees that Brian — a boy that she had met earlier — was supposed to be the Phantom during the school's first showing of the play. * Attack of the Mutant: Skipper gets a paper cut and finds himself bleeding ink, revealing that the device he was zapped by in the Mutant's headquarters actually beamed him into a comic book. * My Hairiest Adventure: Larry and his friends are actually dogs and the "allergy shots" Larry's been given are serum shots made to try and keep Larry human. However, the serum's effects are temporary, and the kids turn back to dogs (which is why most of the parents leave town in tears and why there are so many stray dogs in town). Larry's family, however, decide to stay and have Larry as their pet dog. One day, Larry notices that his masters have brought home a baby girl with yellow, cat-like eyes named Jasper, implying that Larry's doctor is now experimenting on cats. * A Night in Terror Tower: Morgred sends Eddie, Sue, and himself back into future. Morgred says that he will now act as the kids' father. Morgred offers to cast a spell to cure the kids hunger, but Sue suggests getting burgers. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Michael finds the flaw in the clock: the year Tara was born missing — because he accidentally knocked it off while he was in the past. This means that Tara no longer exists. Michael says he will eventually fix his mistake, but it's likely he'll never do this. * Monster Blood III: Kermit makes Evan shrink to the size of a mouse, and Evan's dog Trigger picks him up. Trigger takes Evan to his parents' bedroom, and the book ends with Evan trying to get his dad's attention. * It Came from Beneath the Sink!: Kat finds a potato with rows a sharp fangs. It fits the description of the Lanx, a creature said to be the more dangerous cousin of the Grool earlier in the book. * Night of the Living Dummy II: Amy and Sara plan on having their brother, Jed, dress as Dennis and tackle Slappy. This plan seems to work; the children's parents see that Slappy is alive, and Slappy's head cracks open during the tackle. However, it turns out that Jed slept through the ordeal, meaning that Dennis was also alive. * The Barking Ghost: Cooper and Fergie's plan to switch back to human backfires when they find that two chipmunks ran into The Changing Room and switched bodies with them. * The Horror at Camp Jellyjam: At their own home, the siblings are confronted by an unhypnotized Buddy who gives Elliot a King Coin. Soon after Buddy leaves, Wendy and Elliot smell something awful, and it turns out to be their mom cooking Brussel sprouts. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: Joe's dad buys a new gorilla lawn ornament. Joe sees it wink at him. * A Shocker on Shock Street: Erin and Marty are revealed to be robotic kids created to test the Shock Street attraction and were badly malfunctioning. (noting that he should have known something was wrong when Erin mentioned having a mother. Since Dr. Wright built her, Erin should have had no memories of having one). He takes them away to be repaired. * The Haunted Mask II: After removing the old man mask, Steve and Carly Beth find Chuck wearing a mask from the shop. He asks them to help try and get it off. * The Headless Ghost: After Duane and Stephanie leave Hill House, they are stopped by two police officers. One explains that the kids were on an abandoned property. Duane and Stephanie look up at the upstairs window, and they see the ghosts of the tour guides, Otto and Edna, staring at them. * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena: One of the Miller children throws a snowball at the other, supposedly freezing them. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: Mark gets to keep the Shrunken Head, but it unexpectedly begins talking, asking Mark if he can tell his seventh grade class about how Mark escaped the tiger. * Night of the Living Dummy III: After Zane tells their dad about being in the attic, Trina and Dan are grounded. As an act of revenge, Trina and Dan send Slappy home with Zane. * Bad Hare Day: Tim discovers that Amaz-O is actually a giant marionette created to cover up the fact that the real Amaz-O is a rabbit. Tim agrees to be apart of Amaz-O's act, but does not realize he will be the new rabbit in the act (while it's implied that Amaz-O has inexplicably become human again). * Egg Monsters from Mars: Dana Johnson escapes from the mad doctor's prison and returns home. After resting for a while, he lays a gigantic egg. * The Beast from the East: Ginger, Nat and Pat run into a level three Beast who starts a new and more dangerous game of tag by tagging Ginger. * Say Cheese and Die Again: Mr. Saur takes a picture of the entire class with the cursed camera. * Ghost Camp: Harry deduces that Elvis is possessing Alex Altman's body after Alex tries to sing and sounds off-key. Elvis promises that he will never sing again if Harry will keep the possession a secret. * How to Kill a Monster: Gretchen and Clark leave their grandparents' house after the monster dies from a fatal allergy to humans and walk into the swamp. They finally open the letter that their grandparents gave them, and it tells them to stay inside, as there are many swamp monsters outside who are looking for one of their own. * Legend of the Lost Legend: Justin, Marissa, and their father discover that the Lost Legend is actually a scroll telling them that they will be lost as long as they own the document. Their father realizes that they truly are lost. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: Drew and Walker discover that the Pumpkin Heads were Shane and Shauna, who are also shape-shifting aliens. Shane and Shauna reveal that they eat humans, which Drew didn't know. The aliens say that they choose not to eat Drew because she's too bony. * Vampire Breath: Freddy discovers that Count Nightwing is actually his estranged grandfather and that Freddy will become a vampire once he hits puberty. Freddy Martinez and Cara Simonetti go into the basement bathroom and find a bottle of "Werewolf Sweat." After accidentally splashing it on herself, Cara turns into a werewolf. * Calling All Creeps!: Ricky eats one of the cookies and becomes the leader of the Creeps. Knowing that the other students will soon eat the cookies and become his slaves, he begins planning serious changes for his school. * Beware, the Snowman: Jaclyn DeForest reunites with her father, but one of the snowmen asks them if they can go back to the village because it's too cold on the mountain. * How I Learned to Fly: Jack loses the big televised flying race and goes back to being a normal kid while Wilson remains famous. However, Jack reveals that he faked his inability to fly so he can escape the trappings of fame and be with his crush, Mia, while Wilson is still stuck being known as "The Flying Boy". * Chicken Chicken: Vanessa turns Crystal and Cole back to humans after the siblings (in chick bodies) type out a thank-you note (as Vanessa is obsessed with etiquette and uses her powers to instill that into children). After seeing Crystal and Cole act like pigs by belching after drinking soda, Vanessa whispers to them "Pig Pig". * Don't Go To Sleep!: Matt wakes up in his own reality atter returning to his own room, but freaks out when his mom reveals that she's converted the guest room (which houses the reality warp portal Matt got sucked into) into Matt's new bedroom. * The Blob That Ate Everyone: The entire story was written by a Blob Monster, who reads it to his friend. His friend suggests that the story needs a happy ending, as he doesn't like how Zack and Alex defeated the blob monster. * The Curse of Camp Cold Lake: Briana saves Sarah from Della's wrath, then reveals that Della died when she ran into the woods and was bitten by a snake (instead of drowning in the lake, which is impossible, as Camp Cold Lake is very strict in enforcing safety rules). Briana then picks up a snake and asks Sarah if she'll be her best friend forever. * My Best Friend Is Invisible: Brent is actually a human who was turned invisible to survive among the humanoid aliens (which includes Sammy, his family, and friends) that now inhabited the planet. Sammy asks his father if he keep him, but his father says that they better take him to the zoo where he'll get better care, pointing out that humans are an endangered species. * Deep Trouble II: After Billy tells Dr. D. and Sheena that he actually drank iced tea instead of the plankton mixture that turns sea creatures into mutants as part of a joke intended for Sheena, she laughs and says they are thinking alike. Then Sheena takes out another bottle and drinks it, but becomes unsure if what she drank was actually iced tea. * The Haunted School: After Tommy and Ben make it back from Grayworld to the School dance (and Thalia returns to the Grayworld after revealing that she's from Grayworld and escaped when she discovered that her tube of lipstick still had color in it), they gather for a group picture, given by none other than Mr. Chameleon (the evil photographer who trapped the missing class of 1947 in Grayworld). * Werewolf Skin: Alex Hunter is preparing to destroy his aunt and uncle's werewolf skins. However, it turns out that Hannah is also a werewolf, and she attacks Alex. * I Live in Your Basement!: It turns out that Keith was the one who was dreaming and Marco comes into the basement and finds him in his inside out form. Keith tells Marco he's dreaming, and hopes he will believe him. * Monster Blood IV: Conan eats some of the Blue Monster Blood, and splits into a bunch of mean clones. Tales to Give You Goosebumps Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The House of No Return: Robbie, Lori, and Nathan enter the House of No Return in search of Chris. Inside, they meet two ghosts, who inform the trio that Chris was allowed to leave the house because he promised three more kids would enter. * Teacher's Pet: The new teacher is actually a snake in human form who can change back at will. He agrees not to eat the protagonists as long as they promise to keep his secret and feed him a mouse a day. Knowing that nobody will ever believe them, the kids are forced to agree. * Strained Peas: Grace, the new baby, begins talking in an evil voice and commands Nicholas to stop the baby talk and bring her some food. Nicholas realizes that this baby may be worse than the last one. * Strangers in the Woods: Right before Lucy goes to bed, she finds her great-aunt's glasses. She then goes to return them, only to discover that her Great-Aunt Abigail is an alien. * Good Friends: Just as Jordan and Ashley suggest that Dylan prank his older brother, his older brother yells at him to stop listening to his imaginary friends, Jordan and Ashley. * How I Won My Bat: Mike returns to Mr. Smith's sports museum and tells him that the bat is so great that he doesn't want to return it. Mr. Smith takes this in stride and asks Mike to pose with it so he can take a picture. Mike is blinded by a white light and becomes the latest life-like model in Mr. Smith's museum. * Mr. Teddy: Gina rips up her new teddy bear, thinking that it's making bad things happen and cuddles her old teddy bear. It's then revealed (to the readers) that Gina's old teddy bear is alive and tricked Gina into thinking the new teddy bear was cursed. * Click: Seth presses the power button, only to shut off the world. The remote is now out of batteries, meaning he is now alone forever. * Broken Dolls: Tamara receives a package in the mail, containing a doll version of the old woman who cursed her brother into becoming a doll for her collection. Tamara then dares her brother to break it. * A Vampire in the Neighborhood: Helga isn't a vampire, but the kids who think she is are, so they bite Helga and make her one of them. More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Werewolf's First Night: Brian finds out that he is a werewolf. He transforms and chases the other campers through the woods. * P.S. Don't Write Back: David learns that the camp across the lake burned down about thirty years ago. He checks the date on the letter he found and sees it is from 1964. This means that everyone he met across the lake had to have been a ghost. * Something Fishy: While Eric is swimming around in his fish tank, his mother and sister come in with a couple of new fish for his tank. Just after Eric's mother places the fish in, she tells Sarah that the fish are Siamese fighting fish, "the meanest fish on earth!" * You Gotta Believe Me!: Without any real proof, Stanley can't validate his tale. The story ends with Stanley claiming that he sees the alien ship returning. * Suckers!: Alex notices a bag of gummy worms sticking out of the trunk on the beach, and Jimmy pulls open the lid — not knowing that a blob monster is hiding within. * Dr. Horror's House of Video: Ben learns that all of the monsters are not actors in costume. They are real monsters. The ending implies that Ben is eaten by the creatures while Dr. Horror films the scene. * The Cat's Tale: Marla goes home, only to hear the whispered song come back later that night, but now there is eight lives left. * Shell Shocker: Tara travels deep into the cave and comes across a big shell, as promised. However, inside the shell is a huge hermit crab, and it grabs Tara in its claws. The voice from within the smaller shell suddenly cries out to its mother, saying that it has tricked another victim. * Poison Ivy: A giant swarm of mosquitoes invades the camp because they are attracted to the smell of aftershave. * The Spirit of the Harvest Moon: Jenny thinks Tyler is a ghost, and she hears his voice outside, begging to be let in. The voice is seemingly scared off by the Bass's dog, Bravo. After Jenny lets Bravo inside, the dog looks up, thanks her, and then tells her that it was cold outside. Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Chalk Closet: Travis realizes that he's going to spend eternity listening the chalkboard scratching, just like the hundreds of other kids before him * Home Sweet Home: The spider jumps on Sharon's head, shrinking her down as she now lives in the Dollhouse, saying that its "pretty perfect" * Don't Wake Mummy: Kim is accidentally locked in the basement and soon realizes that the chains are missing and hears a loud thumping noise coming closer to her. * I'm Telling!: Adam gets annoyed with Missy and leaves her as a stone statue forever. * The Haunted House Game: Johnathan finds out that him and the other kids died back in 1942 from playing the board game and suddenly remembers that they are all ghosts. * Change for the Strange: After she tries on Lizzy's bunny slippers, Jane turns into a rabbit. * The Perfect School: Brian's parents think that Brian has come home as a perfect child, but it turns out that Brian is faking it while searching for a way to break the other kids out of The Perfect School. * For the Birds: Mr. Dove turns Kim into a cat. * Aliens in the Garden: Kurt finds that he has a piece of the Alien's uniforms, with the American flag on it, meaning that Kurt is an Alien, and the suggested "Aliens" were actually humans from Earth. * The Thumbprint of Doom: Carla never had any real powers and was just playing a trick on her friends. Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * Pumpkin Juice: The boys come home to realize that Charlie's mom has drank the juice, and is now feeling hungry. * Attack of the Tattoo: Jeannie comes to class the next day and sees that the whole class has put on the cursed temporary tattoos. * The Wish: Max's final wish comes true, as he is the last child on Earth. However, this leads all the adults to go after him and lock him in a cage, as he's now an extremely endangered species. * An Old Story: Tom goes to school the next day and sees his crush eating prunes that her Aunt packed for her, and he has her throw them out and shares his sandwich with her. * The Scarecrow: The kids (after returning the scarecrow's clothes) see the scarecrow smiling at them. * Awesome Ants: Dave wakes up in a world where they are the ones in an ant farm and are trying to collect food and dig tunnels. * Please Don't Feed the Bears: Sarah's little sister finds a bag of Honey Crackers in Sarah's backpack and Sarah says that she will have her own Cuddle Bear soon. * The Goblin's Glare: Mike finds out that he is in the Goblin's dream and is about to be eaten. * Bats About Bats: Suzanne and Liz find out that Dorrie's parents are Giant Bats wearing lab coats. * The Space Suit Snatcher: Laura's sister is abducted by an alien, who thanks Laura for her Radio show, but asks her if she could play Rock and Roll. More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Haunted Guitar: The ghost of the blues musician who haunts Jeffrey's guitar forces him to play forever, causing Jeffrey's fingers to blister and bleed. Jeffrey's dad comes in and is so impressed with his son's talent that he's not going to pay for guitar lessons. * Tune in Tomorrow: Everything that happened to Elizabeth is part of a TV show that a girl named Lisa is watching. * Live Bait: The monster coughs the kids back up, and the old man puts them in a giant jar labeled, "Live Bait." * Something Strange About Marci: The entire story is told from the point of view of a group of orangutans being studied by a human scientist named Marci, and the strange, black item she has is a recorder she uses to take notes on their behavior. * The Ghost Sitter: The siblings find out that the house they are living in is actually haunted. * Fun With Spelling: Libby starts making Kari burp and do back flips, as Lisa thanks Libby. * Matt's Lunch Box: Matt's mom buys him a new thermos with the same design as the lunch box, as it whispers "Boy am I Thirsty." * Stuck in 1957: Shana returns back to 1957 to escape being teased in school for having a bad haircut. * Mirror Mirror on the Wall: Bonnie is switched out with her reflection, and is trapped in the mirror waiting for a chance to escape. * What's Cooking?: Out of anger, Diane's mother starts saying "Chop Suey, Chop Suey, Chop Suey!", causing the children to cry out in dread. More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * Don't Sit on the Gronk: Brad sits on the Gronk, only to find out that sitting on the Gronk makes it angry. The large Gronk then sits on Brad. * Nutcracker Nightmare: Sam discovers that the production of The Nutcracker ''she's watching has put a spell on the audience, causing time to fluctuate. When the curtain falls, Sam runs out of her seat and almost leaves the theater, only to be reminded that the play has a second act. * The Ice Vampire: A ice cobra appears. The sculpture that the main characters had made earlier came to life. Unfortunately for them, Emily's hair dryer just ran out of batteries, so they can't melt it. * A Holly Jolly Holiday: Beth inadvertently breaks the spell the Christmas movie, ''A Holly Jolly Holiday, has on her family by turning on a wrestling match featuring her favorite wrestler, The Krusher. The tape with the Christmas movie on it is then thrown in the fireplace. On Christmas Day, Beth's sister, Jody, gives Beth a video of The Krusher's greatest matches. Beth is surprised that The Krusher has his own video out...until Jody reveals it was sold at the same store that sold her A Holly Jolly Holiday. * Why I Hate Jack Frost: Jared discovers that his life in Arizona was all a dream and that he actually lives with Jack Frost in his winter wonderland. * Marshmallow Surprise: Mrs. Spooner reveals that the marshmallows in the hot cocoa Marsha and her friends are drinking are cursed and will turn them into goo. Marsha then reveals that she and her friends are werewolves and attack Mrs. Spooner for mistreating them. * Monster on the Ice: Jessica takes Max's evil skates. Jessica tells him that she didn't put his skates on. Max breathes a sigh of relief... until Jessica tells him that she put the skates on Stinker. * The Double-Dip Horror: Margot gets very serious and tell Wynona that Bobby Judd was the son of a ski instructor who died on a ski course. He haunts the lodge and tries to lure kids into racing with him. Margot tells her not to worry, the ghost only tries to murder identical twins. * Santa's Helpers: Beth and Spenser are taken to Santa's workshop by Santa and his elven workers after Beth and Spenser's sister, Diana, lies, saying that they're not related to her (the words which Beth and Spenser cruelly used to mock her). * Attack of the Christmas Present: Jack is cornered by the robot. When it catches him, it tags him and says "You're it!" Goosebumps Triple Header Three Shocking Tales of Terror, Book 1 * Ghost Granny: After Kelly's family defeats the ghost of Granny Deaver, her "friends" from the cemetery, who are dead rotting corpses, arrive at their house, asking for Granny Deaver. When they learn she isn't here, they decide to come in, and wait for her to come back. * Spin the Wheel of Horror: The Banks family is tricked into thinking that the studio is full of monsters, but after it's revealed that it was just a joke, the Banks family turn out to be real monsters who eat the emcee. * Teenage Sponge Boys from Outer Space: Mac and Becky think that they have successfully rebuilt the Sponge Boys' space ship, but when Mac discovers a stray bolt from the ship in his trash can, it seems that the spaceship wasn't quite fixed, as the ship crashes back into the woods. Three Shocking Tales of Terror, Book 2 * Ghoul School: Liam's father turns out to be an agent working for a group called the Police Undercover Monster Squad. The group captures the monsters that were trying to attack Liam. Liam tells the officers not to take Marnie, believing that she's normal. However, when the two are alone, Marnie reveals she's a monster, and she likes to bite. * The Revenge: Cory can no longer bother Amelia or Isaac because Fluffy — who now lives on as an astral projection — keeps Cory in line. * The Mummy with My Face: It is revealed that Ari and Dr. Martinez's planned on making an Egyptian-themed amusement park. The men tricked the protagonists into testing out their animatronics. Consequently, they are arrested. Goosebumps Series 2000 * Cry of the Cat: Alison and Ryan are walking down the street when they see a dead mouse and begin fighting over who gets to eat it, revealing that they are still part cat. * Bride of the Living Dummy: Slappy's spirit seems to have possessed Jillian's body as she tilts her head back and pukes all over her sisters. * Creature Teacher: Marv tells Paul he's hungry, and Paul screams because Mrs. Maaargh acted the same way. * Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1: Jack learns that the "meteorite" that he found is actually an alien egg. The egg hatches, and a small Body Squeezer crawls out. The Body Squeezer begins growing rapidly. * Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2: Jack defeats the Body Squeezers, but he finds out that there will be a second invasion of blue Body Squeezers. One of the blue Body Squeezers is hiding in his sister's closet. * I Am Your Evil Twin: The real Monty is sent away, and one of the evil clones is kept. * Revenge R Us: Wade refuses to give the bird back and instead casts a frog-turning spell on Iris using Maggie. However, Iris does not transform. Iris explains that magic birds have rules on how to use its magic and Wade just broke one. Apparently, you can only use a magic bird for three spells in a day. On the fourth spell, the revenge you wish is cast back on the spellcaster, and Wade is transformed into a frog. * Fright Camp: All of the horror was fake, it was being filmed for R.B. Farraday's new movie, but Andrew finds out that he has two more weeks at Fright Camp, implying that the scares have only just begun. * Are You Terrified Yet?: Craig walks to Brad's house, thanking him and his brother, Grant, for their help in his revenge pranking. On his way home, he realizes he really has become brave, although he still wishes it wasn't so dark out. * Headless Halloween: Norband reveals that he never had any intention of letting Brandon live. Norband takes off his mask and reveals his Brandon mask, then he takes another mask off to reveal nothing. Instead of being frightened, Brandon immediately recommends that he and his new dead friends go back into the real world and start scaring people. * Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls: Spencer and Audra get their bodies back just before sunrise, but Spencer gets Audra's and Audra gets Spencer's. * Brain Juice: Nathan and Lindy were only pretending to be stupid so they won't be slaves to the alien emperor and must keep pretending to be stupid in order to return to their normal lives. They also discover Dr. Frank has been drinking the grape juice he gave them eight times a day. * Return to HorrorLand: Lizzy, Luke and Clay get rescued by a reporter and cameramen from Weird Copy. They tell the kids they collected enough footage to have the Stranges arrested and HorrorLand shut down forever. They leave HorrorLand and head off to Terrorville for the crew need more exciting moments for the reporting. * Jekyll and Heidi: Heidi reads Marianna Jekyll's diary and finds that she bit her while sleeping. Finally, Aaron asks why she looks so strange and scared (this suggests that Heidi became a werewolf). * Scream School: It is revealed that there were never any real ghosts or monsters. All of the scary occurrences were the result of an elaborate prank organized by Jake. Jake wanted to scare his father to get revenge. * The Mummy Walks: Michael Clarke discovers that Megan double crossed him, and he sees that Emperor Pukrah's sarcophagus is empty, only with a note that says, "THE MUMMY WALKS AGAIN!" * The Werewolf in the Living Room: Aaron bites his father, turning him into a werewolf, and he, dad and Ben run into the night. * Horrors of the Black Ring: Beth gets the ring off, but then Amanda gets a hold of it. * Return to Ghost Camp: Dustin successfully crosses the river, freeing all of the spirits at Camp Full Moon... But he slowly realizes that he doesn't know where he is or how he can get back across the river — because the tree branch he initially used to cross broke off and landed in the river itself. * Be Afraid — Be Very Afraid!: The whole story was a book being read by two kids, who are upset that the book has no ending. They go back to the garage sale they got it from, and trade it for a card game. They thank Mr. Warzid for the trade. * The Haunted Car: Mitchell's parents discover that The Car never ran on a battery, so maybe now they will believe Mitchell. * Full Moon Fever: Robbie and Alesha both deduce that Mrs. Eakins is responsible for them still being beasts. They take some "Cure Bars" bars from her but it turns out it actually said "Curse Bar". Now they are permanently cursed. * Slappy's Nightmare: Slappy wakes up from his nightmare but finds that his nightmare is about to come true, as Jimmy has Wally with him. Jimmy looks over the papers included with Wally and reads the curse. * Earth Geeks Must Go!: Jacob, his sister, and their father land on a planet that looks like Earth. However, they soon find out it is inhabited by lizard people. * Ghost in the Mirror: Early in the book, Jason finds a threatening note near his new furniture. He thinks that the note is warning him that his mirror is dangerous. It turns out that the mirror is evil, so Jason destroys it. Later, a giant worm comes out of Jason's new dresser and claims to have written the note about himself. ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' * Revenge of the Living Dummy: Britney hears Slappy voice crying out from underground. He says, "I’ll be back, Britney. I’m a BAAAAAAD boy!" ** Enter HorrorLand: Britney and Molly's parents go missing. The only thing that the girls are able to find in their room is a camera with a picture of Slappy in it. *Creep from the Deep: Billy, Sheena, and Dr. D. all make it back to the realm of the living, but when they turn on their radio, they hear the voices of pirates chanting. ** Enter HorrorLand: Billy, Sheena, and Matt approach a mirror. After only looking at the mirror for a short amount of time, the boys realize that Sheena has become invisible. * Monster Blood for Breakfast!: Matt notices that his ivy plant is reach out a tendril towards Bradley. Since Matt is mad at Bradley, he chooses not to say anything when he sees the tendril slowly wrap around Bradley's leg. ** Enter HorrorLand: When Matt and Billy looked into a piece of the mirror Byron had, they see Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy riding a Carousel that was covered in flames. * The Scream of the Haunted Mask: Carly Beth manages to remove the Haunted Mask. While Carly Beth is holding the mask in her hand, the mask's mouth begins to move. The mask says, "You’re my favorite, Carly Beth. See you next Halloween…." ** Enter HorrorLand: Carly Beth and Sabrina get lost in the woods as night is beginning to fall. The girls hear wolves in the distance and footsteps nearby. Suddenly, a dark figure leaps out at them... * Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz: There is a image on the Robby's computer screen that shows Dr. Maniac saying that he and the other villains will be waiting for Robby in HorrorLand. ** Enter HorrorLand: Before leaving with Carly Beth and Sabrina, Robby picks up the gold token. * Who's Your Mummy?: Abby gives Granny Vee a bit of a mummy's organ. ** Enter HorrorLand: The kids go to the Bat Barn, and Abby finds a flyer for the Mirror Mansion. Inside the Bat Barn, the kids are swarmed by bats, and they cannot find Byron. * My Friends Call Me Monster: After dinner, Michael's mom brings out a cake. Michael begins eating it. Michael's mom mentions that the cake was made by Mrs. Hardesty, and Mrs. Hardesty had used some "special eggs" while making the cake. The eggs will turn Michael into a monster. ** Enter HorrorLand: A third Horror with no name tag shows Michael a mirror. Michael is sucked into the mirror. Michael reawakens in Panic Park. * Say Cheese — and Die Screaming!: Julie has a plan to destroy the evil camera; make the camera take a photo of itself using a mirror. Julie places the evil camera in front of a mirror and uses a coat hanger to push the camera's shutter button. When the photo develops, Julie sees that the camera has duplicated itself. ** Enter HorrorLand: The kids' stamps grow in size and begin shooting out purple tendrils. The stamps slowly wrap around the kids. * Welcome to Camp Slither: Boone hands Heather a snake for her birthday. The snake then speaks. ** Enter HorrorLand: The kids learn that the Purple Rage is working with Dr. Maniac, and the kids deduce that all of their enemies were working together as a part of a group revenge plot. * Help! We Have Strange Powers!: Jillian and Jackson get another note from Madame Doom that welcomes them to HorrorLand. ** Enter HorrorLand: Luke and Lizzy say that they are not working for the Horrors, but Jillian reads their minds and determines that they are lying. * Escape from HorrorLand: The kids think that they have escaped the Midnight Maze, but multiple Horrors inform them that they are still in Panic Park. The kids are then confronted by The Menace, and he says that the kids can never leave Panic Park. * The Streets of Panic Park: All of the Very Special Guests, Lizzy, and Luke escape from Panic Park. Once Lizzy is back at home, she looks though her suitcase and finds Slappy. Slappy smiles and asks if Lizzy is ready to start a new story... * When the Ghost Dog Howls: After seemly getting rid of the tooth, Andy hears the sound of a dog howling and thinks it's another dog. However, Marnie calls him saying that she refound the tooth and promises to share it with him ** Epilogue: Andy is called back to Chiller House. * Little Shop of Hamsters: Lexi reveals to Sam that she drank 10 bottles of Vito-Vigor and later becomes feral resulting in Sam being bitten on the neck. ** Epilogue: Sam is called back to Chiller house. * Heads, You Lose: Jessica suggests to Boomer that they'd flip a coin. The coin has become a two-tailed coin and Boomer takes Jessica and Ryan's lunch money. ** Epilogue: Jessica is called back to Chiller house. * Weirdo Halloween: Meg goes back to her room and finds more Bims inside as they prepare to stay with her. ** Weirdo Halloween Part 2: Meg returns to her house to find the Other Meg in her bedroom. * The Wizard of Ooze: Marco attempts to get the bookmark from his comic, but Zeke stops him and gets him stuck on the ceiling. When his parents come in, Marco replies it's for a science experiment. ** Epilogue: Marco is called back to Chiller house. * Slappy New Year: Ray's mom unintentionally reads the words bringing Slappy back to life. ** Epilogue: Ray is called back to Chiller House. * The Horror at Chiller House: The children escape from Chiller House, but sometime later, the shop re-opens and Jonathan Chiller is still giving out the small plastic horrors. ''Goosebumps Hall Of Horrors'' * Claws!: Mickey sees a store called Mouse Heaven. He is able to find and purchase his once deceased pet mouse. * Night of the Giant Everything: Bugsy, the bird that caused Steven to shrink, kisses him. * The Five Masks of Dr. Screem: Monica and Peter defeat Belladonna and forget about the events of the night, but now she and her brother own the five haunted masks. * Why I Quit Zombie School: After convincing his parents to take him out of Romero Academy, Matt is transferred to a school for vampires. * Don't Scream!: Jack gets a new phone, with the bully Mick trapped inside. * The Birthday Party of No Return: Laura was the one behind the plan the whole time, and she heads off to sports camp, leaving Lee and Cory behind. ''Goosebumps Most Wanted'' * Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask: Polly capitalizes on the events of last night by having kids visit her house and pay an admission of $5 to see William's ghost. To make the event more scary, she wears one of the Unwanted masks William was guarding to jump out and scare the patrons. * Planet of the Lawn Gnomes: It turns out that Jay and all his neighborhood are robots programmed by the Gnomes to serve them. It is also revealed that Jay's true name is Pul-Mar. But when Jay returns, home, Mr. Phineas, Jay's dog tells him they have to return to Earth. Jay tells his dog that now he knows that he's not human. But then, Mr. Phineas asks, "Who are you going to believe? Them... or your dog?" * Son of Slappy: Jackson Stander sees Slappy talking with Rachael, revealing that they have been working together, but Slappy catches Jackson eavesdropping on them. Jackson then hears the chirp that Slappy had been using to control him. * How I Met My Monster: Bean, his family and friends, along with the inhabitants of the Sternom house turns out to be also a monster. Bean likes his new life as a monster, because now he can get his revenge against the bullies. * Frankenstein's Dog: The real Victor Frankenstein had been away in France this whole time. Then he suggests that he could clone Kat, but she and her uncle burst out laughing at the idea. * Dr. Maniac Will See You Now: Richard decides to live in the Comic Book World forever, leaving his family at the Real World. However, his bratty little brother is also stuck with him for failing to escape out the trapdoor in time. As he pesters his older brother on how they'll now live, Richard then laments on the fact that they'll never grow older in the new world. * Creature Teacher: The Final Exam: After Tommy defeats Mrs. Maaargh, she is replaced the next day for a two-headed monster named Mr. Baaargh, who declares that, at the end of the camp, he is going to eat two kids instead of one. * A Nightmare on Clown Street: Ray escapes Clown Street, but can't remove the clown make-up from his face. * Night of the Puppet People: At the talent show, it turns out that Anna and Maria actually followed Ben to Eduardo's house, and then they were turned into puppets, winning the talent show. * Here Comes the Shaggedy: Mr. Andersen tells the kids that they're moving again to New York, but Kelli and Shawn say that it's a lot more exciting in Florida. * Lizard of Oz: Kate Lipton discovers that she and her family are shapeshifting lizards, and that the bite from the lizard was actually not doing anything to her. ''Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition'' * Zombie Halloween: After the zombies are lured back and barricaded inside the basement trapdoor, Kenny manages to save his Halloween party by convincing his guests that the invading zombies were just costumed high school kids they hired to make the party more scarier. As the party livens up again, Trevor and his parents enter the basement. Trevor brings up how he and his family were suspected of being zombies and clarifies that they're instead vampires. The family then attacks the guests. * The 12 Screams of Christmas: The ghost of Flora decides to live with Kate, because she hates her family for not rescuing her, and because Kate saved her. * Trick or Trap: Scott finds Rita in his house. He asks her how she escaped, but she says she didn't. Scott then sees that his sister has a gold tooth, just like Lillian. * The Haunter: It turns out that Benjamin followed Sammy through the door, bringing him back to life. Benjamin can still control Sammy's mind, as when they passed through the door of life and death together, it linked their minds permanently. ''Goosebumps SlappyWorld'' * Slappy Birthday to You: After Slappy brings to life the army of broken dolls, Molly's doll Abigail also comes to life and says the spell, which makes Slappy stop. Ian and his family celebrate, but Abigail is still alive, and wants her new slaves to go make her lunch. * Attack of the Jack: When Uncle Jim wakes up, he talks to Violet and Shawn like the whole pirate adventure never happened. * I Am Slappy's Evil Twin: It was revealed that Snappy was pretending to be nice and he is actually evil as well. * Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo: Ferber accidentally catches Jordan, mistaking him for Robby. Jordan is now in the cage, begging someone to help him. * Escape from Shudder Mansion: Riley presses the reset button, starting the whole night over again. * The Ghost of Slappy: Realizing that Slappy would be easier to defeat as a dummy than a ghost, Shep resurrects Slappy. Annalee decides to do a good deed to Slappy — not Shep — and destroy the paper with the magic words, since Shep always reacted with fear when Annalee was around. Slappy gangs up on Shep. * It's Alive! It's Alive!: Francine malfunctions again during a robotics competition and traps everyone in the gym, urging everyone to listen to her or else. * The Dummy Meets the Mummy!: Arragotus has been put to sleep once again, only leaving Slappy to deal with. Cathy tries to say the words to put him to sleep, but accidentally reads the words to bring the mummy to life instead. * Revenge of the Invisible Boy: Frankie turns visible again after being licked by Ari's dog, and they have a drink to celebrate. However, Frankie had put the invisibility potion in their drinks as payback for being bad friends, and they turn invisible. *Diary of a Dummy: TBA *They Call Me the Night Howler!: TBA *My Friend Slappy: TBA TV Show * The Haunted Mask: Same as book. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Same as book. * The Girl Who Cried Monster: Same as book, albeit extended to include Lucy's friend Aaron coming over, Lucy thinking her parents are going to eat him, but instead ask him if he likes cherry pie for dessert. * Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Same as book. * Phantom of the Auditorium: Same as book. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: The ghost of Mr. Toggle's piano teacher saves Jerry from Mr. Toggle and forces Toggle to practice for eternity. * Return of the Mummy: Gabe starts packing to go home as the Mummy's hand sneaks into his suitcase and Sari offers to give him a hand. * Night of the Living Dummy II: Similar to the book, except the family didn't plan to destroy Slappy, the parents didn't find out until the end, and Dennis actually shows himself, saying "It's good to be back in the family again". * My Hairiest Adventure: Same as book. * Stay Out of the Basement: Same as book, only multiple flowers claim to be Margaret's father. * It Came from Beneath the Sink: Same as book. * Say Cheese and Die: Same as the book, except the bullies find the camera, take a picture with it, and accidentally free Spidey. * A Night in Terror Tower: Same as book, except the Executioner managed to keep one of Morgred's stones and heads off into modern-day London to catch Sue, Edward, and Morgred. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Same as book, except Grady howls at the moon instead of transforms into a werewolf. * Be Careful What You Wish For: Samantha doesn't turn into a bird. Instead, Samantha wishes that Clarissa would grant wishes for her bully, Judith. Judith's first wish from Clarissa is to be admired by everyone, no matter where she is in the world, and Samantha smiles as Judith turns into a park statue. * Attack of the Mutant: Same as the book, only Skipper's mom finds out that Skipper is a comic book character when she notices ink on his hands (not from Skipper cutting himself accidentally) and Skipper becomes The Amazing Elastic Boy. * Bad Hare Day: The Rabbit is revealed to have been an evil magician who Amaz-O turned into a rabbit, and that he tricked Tim into turning back to human. El Sydney turns Tim and Amaz-O into rabbits and starts using them in his latest act, where the rabbits are set up to be beheaded. Amaz-O tells Tim that he'll find a way to get them out of this situation, but Tim loves the spotlight too much to want to leave. * The Headless Ghost: Years after Duane and Stephanie escape Hill House, Otto (the sea captain ghost) is now a real estate agent who shows a couple their new home -- Hill House. * Go Eat Worms!: Todd starts a fishing hobby and is pulled into the water by an unseen fish after using a minnow as bait and showing the same callous attitude about minnows not feeling anything as he did with worms. He's eventually let go, but is forced to swim back to shore. * You Can't Scare Me!: Courtney talks to the monster long enough for the sun to dry it out and gains even more attention. Eddie and Hat lament not being able to scare Courtney, but the Mud Monster revives when it begins to rain. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: The judges of the neighborhood lawn contest examine the yard, and inform the family that they have not won the contest due to one ugly lawn gnome, which upon inspection, the family finds out it's Mr. McCall (the Burtons' former drill sergeant neighbor), turned into a lawn gnome. * Ghost Beach: Same as book, except when Brad and Agatha's secret is revealed, Agatha puts on her apron intending to cook the dog (and most likely the children) for dinner to keep their secret from getting out. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: Same as book. * The Haunted Mask II: Carly Beth and Steve Boswell throw both masks into the fire and they burn up. The kids go into the kitchen but the Haunted Mask regenerates, but it is then buried in the lawn by Steve's dog. * Let's Get Invisible: Same as book, except the mirror puts itself back together. * Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: Same as book, only Stanley brings a wheat thresher to life that attacks the family instead of a bear statue. * Monster Blood: Same as book, except Evan is shown getting on a plane to meet his parents, and it is revealed that a small piece of Monster Blood was in his suitcase, and it begins to grow. * More Monster Blood: Evan goes into the back to grab his jacket and finds a giant ant under it. * Vampire Breath: Freddy and Cara find out Count Nightwing is their estranged grandfather when their mom recognizes him. Freddy and Cara then hit puberty (which, for vampires, is growing their fangs) and find out what their birthday present is: bunk-bed coffins. * How to Kill a Monster: Same as book. * Calling All Creeps!: Same as book. * Welcome to Dead House: The family escapes Dark Falls and find their lost dog, Petey, only to discover that Petey has been zombified when he turns gray. * Don't Wake Mummy: Jeff goes to the front door to find the mummy's cat standing there and it attacks him. * The Blob That Ate Everyone: The ending where Zack defeats the blob monster and brings back his best friend Adam and they all laugh is used instead of the second ending where two Blob Monsters discuss the story and decide to change the ending. * Night of the Living Dummy III: The kids and Rocky defeat Slappy by blowing him up. The kids then say goodbye to Zane, and Zane turns his head to face directly behind him and says that he'll see them soon. He then turns his back back around, meaning that he is still part dummy. * Shocker on Shock Street: Same as book, except Erin and Marty attack Dr. Wright after Dr. Wright tells his coworkers that he's scrapping the kid robots. * My Best Friend Is Invisible: Same as book, except Sammy and his parents are about to attack Brent for being the last human on Earth rather than take him to a zoo. * The House of No Return: Same as book. * Don't Go to Sleep!: As Matt clears his stuff from the attic, he mutters that his reality is boring, and the Reality Police officers return to arrest him and bring him to trial. * Click: Same as book. * An Old Story: Tom finds that Jon ate more baby food, and it turned him into a baby. Tom tries to get him to eat a prune cookie again but Jon refuses. * The Barking Ghost: Fergie and Cooper are turned back to humans, but Cooper's brother is turned into a chipmunk and left behind in the woods. * One Day at HorrorLand: The Horrors put a chip on their car, giving them control of it, and causes their car to hang off a cliff. The episode is then revealed to be a TV show watched by an old Horror married couple who complain about "scary human shows" * The Haunted House Game: Nadine and Jonathan escape from the house, but the little girl lures in new victims. * The Perfect School: Same as book, except we see Brian actively trying to free the prisoners from The Perfect School. * Werewolf Skin: Same as book except the episode ends before Hannah can attack Alex. * Awesome Ants: Similar to book, although changed so that it turns out the world they lived was always ruled by ants, and he only dreamed that humans were in charge. * Bride of the Living Dummy: The spirit of Slappy possesses Harrison and says that "Harrison isn't here anymore". * Strained Peas: Same as book. * Say Cheese and Die — Again!: Mr. Saur accidentally takes his own picture which shows him bald. He dismisses the photo as being doctored until he scratches his head and clumps of his hair begin falling out. * Chillogy: Karl slides out of the vacuum as the kids think that they've destroyed him and he laughs maniacally. * Teacher's Pet: The kids think that Blakenship won't be "bugging" them anymore, but the mutant fly Blakenship says "You got that wrong" and smiles evilly. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: The whole episode turns out to be a story Mark tells his mom's boyfriend. His mom's boyfriend doesn't believe him, but Mark doesn't care, as it's time to feed his pets: Aunt Benna's assistants who shrunk thanks to the Jungle Magic. As Aunt Benna's assistants beg Mark to let them out, Mark tells them that he'll let them out when Aunt Benna comes back on Mark's sixteenth birthday. * The Ghost Next Door: Same as book, but Hannah gets to say goodbye to Danny before ascending to the afterlife. * Cry of the Cat: Alison and Ryan's adventure turns out to just be a film they've made, but Ryan is still part cat and Alison finds him eating a mouse in the kitchen, as Ryan says that he loves a good twist ending. * Deep Trouble: Ritter (who has been turned into a mutated fish) is now making his living as a sideshow freak as the Fish Man. However, nobody believes he's a real fish man and dismiss his appearance as a cheap costume. Film * Goosebumps (film): After Zach thinks that Hannah is locked in the book forever, R.L. Stine reveals a few days later that he wrote her back into reality and burns her manuscript. Stine then walks down the dim school halls and hears his typewriter typing something. He looks to see the typewriter typing "The Invisible Boy's Revenge". It's revealed that the Invisible Boy evaded capture and he presses his hand against the glass and Stine screams. * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween: Sarah is able to defeat Slappy and suck all the monsters back into the book. Stine shows up shortly after claiming that he's there to help, but the kids inform him that all has been taken care of. Sarah then writes her college thesis on fear, and gets accepted. Months later, Stine writes a brand new Goosebumps book and as he goes to put it on the shelf, he finds Slappy sitting in his living room. Slappy tells Stine that he had survived and has written his own book in his absence. He then opens the book and sucks Stine into the book, and laughs as the movie ends. ''Goosebumps Comics'' *Monsters at Midnight: Mia and Ginny are heading home when they discover Irk in the trunk, as she had escaped HorrorLand through reading the magic book. However, when they stop at a convenience store, Slappy and his monsters come in, having read the book too. *Download and Die!: Mitra Salar and Mehrdad go home to discover that Keith is there. He reveals that he was the one who sent her the phone, and says that she must take care of him, if she wants her parents to stay alive. *Horrors of the Witch House: As Rosie is cleaning up her room, the evil laughter of Veruca Curry can be heard on the tablet-like grimoire. Category:Lists